A Love Hate Relationship Sort Of
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny and Chad had one of their 'Fine, Fine, Good, Good' arguments. What happens when Chad finds Sonny singing and dancing in her dressing room? Will Channy ensue? Story is better than summary. Based off Orianthi song "Shut Up and Kiss Me".


**A/N: I don't own anything associated with SWAC or Orianthi. How sad!**

"**A Love-Hate Relationship (Sort Of)"**

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"Are we good?" he asked.

"We're SO good!" I yelled. I hate him so much! He makes me so irritated, now I really want to punch him in the face. Chad thinks he's so much better than me and my friends because he's on a drama and he's a real actor.

"I am too the greatest actor of my generation!" he screamed.

"No, you're not! As much as I hate saying this, you're an alright actor. But you're definitely NOT the greatest actor of our generation!" I emphasized not in that sentence. You know, sometimes, I really don't know why we fight. But it's definitely his fault.

"You know what? Why don't you just go back to your stupid little comedy show!" he yelled, getting closer to me.

"Fine, I will! And for your information, my show is not stupid!" I shot back. We were standing so close, our foreheads were barely touching. I could feel his warm, sweet,- wait, did I just think sweet? I must be crazy. Let me rephrase that: I could feel his warm breath on my face. To end this awkward moment, I flicked him in the head, and then walked off back to my dressing room.

"Ow! That really hurt!" I heard him yell.

"I couldn't care less!" I called back. I walked into my dressing room, and sat down in my vanity chair. Just then, I heard Tawni walk in from her side of the room. I could just tell she was looking at me from behind my back, and see the angry look on my face. That, and I could see her looking at me while I was looking into the mirror.

"Let me guess: you had another one of your fights with Chad, didn't you?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" I counter-asked.

"I don't; I could hear you guys having a screaming match down the hall from the cafeteria," Tawni replied. She just came in to put on her Coco Moco Coco, and then she left. I felt like putting on some music, so I turned on my radio. "Shut Up and Kiss Me" by Orianthi was playing. This was one of my favorite songs, so I just sang along with it.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster _

_And I'm driving you crazy_

_It's my little game_

_I push you, you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a rollercoaster_

_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_'Cause it's a love- hate relationship_

_You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick, scream, call it quits_

_But you're just so full of it_

_'Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

As much as I hate saying this, this song kind of reminds me of Chad and me.

_I call you and pick up_

_I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughing and you get mad_

_It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it_

_You like your world with me in it_

_Like a record, it's broken_

_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_'Cause it's a love- hate relationship_

_You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick, scream, call it quits_

_But you're just so full of it_

_'Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_

_The riffs on my guitar_

_The way we fight, we make up fast_

_Oooooh, yeah_

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, Love-hate, Love-hate!_

_'Cause it's a love-hate relationship_

_You say you can handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick, scream, call it quits_

_But you're just so freakin' full of it_

_'Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

By the middle-end of the song, I was dancing around the room, singing along with it.

"Brava, brava," I heard a voice say. I also heard clapping, and I turned around to see none other than Chad standing in the doorway.

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked, half annoyed, half embarrassed.

"Well, I was just walking down the hall, and-"

"Our hallway? Who said you could be there?" I interrupted him. But he just ignored me.

"Anyway, I was walking down the hall, and heard you singing. You're really good," he complimented. I could feel a blush creeping on to my cheeks.

"You think so?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I mean, do you think I said that just to hear myself talk?" he questioned.

"That was nice of you to say," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied. I leaned in towards him and crashed my lips on his. It felt really good to get all of my emotions towards him out of me without having to say anything. He pulled me closer to him, and I snaked my arms around his neck. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, and so was I. But I was desperate for air, so we broke the kiss.

"Again, thanks," I said, and then I gave him a small hug.

"You're welcome, again. Listen, there's this great movie that just came out, and I was wondering if, you would like to go with me?" he asked. Both of his sea blues eyes were sparkling.

"I would love to. Pick me up at, say, 7?" I asked.

"Sure. See you tonight," he said, winking at me. He backed out of the room, and I made sure no one else was in the hall. Then I closed my door, and did a little happy dance. My relationship with Chad was kind of a love-hate relationship, and now, it's just love.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
